Momo Yaoyorozu
Momo Yaoyorozu (八百万やおよろず百もも Yaoyorozu Momo) is a student at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. She is the Vice President of Class 1-A and got into U.A. through official recommendations. Appearance Momo is an attractive teenage girl with a rather mature physique, considering her age. She has long black hair that is normally tied into a spiky ponytail with a single bang hanging on the right side of her face and onyx eyes that point slightly inwards, which seems to resemble a cat. During school hours, she wears the standard female uniform which consists of a gray blazer with blue-green stripes, a formal white shirt, red tie, blue-green pleated skirt, black knee socks, and brown shoes. Her hero costume consists of a high-collared, sleeveless crimson leotard with silver lines at her waist and around her arms, which is open to expose her skin from her neck to just below her navel. She sports short crimson boots which dip sharply down in the centre, and two gold utility belts around her waist, another, thinner one around the top portion of her chest, below her shoulders. The design choice allows her to create items from as many points in her body as possible, as her Quirk can only be used if her skin is exposed. During the winter months, she wears a long, high-collared red cape, a ring going around her neck with a large gemstone at her throat. Personality Momo is a very prudent, dedicated person who acts as a natural leader. She is generally level-headed and calm in dangerous situations, but she isn't above falling into a panic. Momo can be blunt with her comments about people's mistakes and miscalculations, tending to be very honest and wishing to help her peers improve enough to become great heroes, like tutoring them on her home. Momo shows further development as a selfless hero who gets inspiration from others, realizing the important thing is to focus on saving her and help them out at that moment even if it means losing her provisional hero license. While originally confident in herself, Momo's pride was crushed after her rapid loss to Fumikage Tokoyami in the U.A. Sports Festival and the comparisons she made between Shoto Todoroki and herself, starting to lose confidence in her own ability to make quick choices on practical situations. It was further damaged during Uwabami's shallow internship, believing the heroine chose her despite being "an unworthy student" and tried to find deeper lessons to reassure herself. Thanks to Shoto's encouragement on their final exams, Momo regained confidence on her quick-thinking, learning people have different skills and sometimes can complement each other. Even when she was weakened and trapped by her opponents, she doesn't give up and shows the increase of her Quirk output, ultimately defeating her enemies. When she displays excitement towards pass time with her friends or help them, Momo becomes upbeat and eager. She also tends to accidentally reveal how rich she is, yet most people understand she doesn't do it out of malice. Despite her mature mannerisms, she occasionally finds herself roped into silly situations such as cheerleading, although she rarely expresses much enthusiasm in doing so. Momo typically takes adverse situations in stride, expressing little concern for losing most of her clothing in battle; as she knows how to construct another set, and would have made her costume even more revealing were it not for restrictions on exposed skin in a costume. However, this often makes others think of her as an exhibitionist. Ironically, she is rather innocent and sensitive to vulgarity and rude mannerisms, constantly frustrated by sexual advancements from Minoru Mineta and Katsuki Bakugo's crude attitude. Relationships Shoto Todoroki Momo and Shoto have many similarities: both are students who got into U.A. High School through official recommendations, hail from famous (yet strict) hero families and both have powerful Quirks. As a result, Momo initially compares herself to Shoto and believes that he’s always a step ahead of her; not having self-confidence in herself. However, this also caused her to admire Shoto’s brimming self-confidence as a hero. For his part, Shoto has respect for Momo's observation skills and natural leadership, even going as far as to vote for her during the Class President election, as he thinks that she’s fit for the role of being a leader. He later chooses Momo for his team during the Cavalry Battle in the Sports Festival, but she feels she was only following his orders and not doing anything by herself. During the practical end-of-term test, Momo is paired with Shoto against Eraser Head. He quickly comes up with a plan of action, and Momo goes along even though she knows it has flaws. Throughout the exam, her low self-confidence causes her to panic and be indecisive. However, Momo regaines her confidence once Shoto, who was captured by Eraser Head, realizes she needs to be encouraged and so reveals he had voted for her to be class president. This inspires Momo and gives her the confidence needed to not only free Shoto, but also outwit and capture Eraser Head with his help, proving that they make a great team. Kyoka Jiro Momo and Kyoka appear to be close friends with each other. Along with Denki, the two battle against the Villain Alliance at USJ, proving that they work well together. Kyoka later asks Momo to tutor her for the end of term test, and she happily accepted. When the class split went shopping for the training camp, they pair up and go off shopping together. Not only that, but Kyoka has also proven to be somewhat defensive of her. During the summer training camp, she punches Hanta Sero for comparing Momo’s Quirk ability to convert lipids at an atomic level into many different objects to defecation. She later joins Kyoka's band, playing the keyboard during the school School Festival and they pull off a wonderful performance with the teamwork of all of Class 1-A. Minoru Mineta Momo despises Minoru’s perverted behavior, as he is often peeping at her and the other female classmates. She’s especially embarrassed during the U.A. Sports Festival where Minoru attached himself to her body using his Quirk in order to finish the race on time and to ride on her through the race. Also, he and Denki Kaminari trick her and the other girls in their class into wearing cheerleader outfits. Izuku Midoriya Momo and Izuku are classmates of Class 1-A and were both voted as the Class reps, however their partnership does not last long due to him stepping down for Tenya. Momo does not seem to have bad view of Izuku though she does count him out in the race in Vs. Hero Killer Arc however, she’s proven wrong and is amazed by his new mastery of his Quirk. Izuku, along with Tenya and Momo, would later join Shoto and Eijiro to rescue Katsuki. Due to the group's teamwork, they’re successful. In recent story arcs, they seem to be on friendly terms with each other. Ochaco Uraraka They are not interacting too much, though appear to be on good terms. While Momo feels down after being tricked by Denki and Minoru, Ochaco comforts Momo on the manner. The pair are seen talking with the other girls about things. Soon the topic turns into questions about Ochaco's love life, but Momo respects her privacy and tells the other girls to stop trying to pry into it. Ochaco’s greatly appreciative of this but is then left to wonder about her feelings. Samus Aran Gallery Momo_Yayorozu_Full_Body_Hero_Costume.png Momo_Yaoyorozu_One's_Justice_Design.png Samus and Momo.png|"Samus Aran and Momo Yaoyorozu" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the My Hero Academia Universe Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Heroes in Training Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Marina Inoue Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: String Theory Category:Characters in LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon